soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Wallace
Bruce Wallace is one of the characters of ''Neo:Sub Danganronpa''. An accountant and single father of a son who recently entered college from America, he was forced to participate in the Hunters' Game alongside twenty two other participants by the show's creator and Ultimate Despair member, Bucky Toneido. His participant name is "Sultry Father" due to some rumors of him being in a incestuous relationship with his son. He's one of the many participants that survives and escapes from the Hunters' Game. Appearance Personality At first glance, Bruce appears to be a relatively normal man who seems to maintain a calm composure even in the most serious of situation. Bruce acts like one of the father figures of the participants of the season of the Hunters' Game he's participating in, stemming from how he himself is a father of a son that's now in college. History It's unknown what Bruce's early life was like prior to the Age of Peace. However, given his age, it can be inferred that he was alive during the Tragedy. The Age of Peace When the Age of Peace had arrived, Bruce had begun working as an accountant in his home country of America. While it's unknown when this had occurred, at some point during this time, he ended up meeting and eventually marrying an unknown woman, the two soon starting a family with their son, Darrell. While things were initially bright for the happy family, things soon took an unfortunate turn when Bruce's wife had at some point contracted and died from a terminal illness, leaving Bruce widowed and having to raise their son on his own. While he was initially depressed about losing his wife, Bruce was able to recover from his depression after attending therapy sessions and began to live a regular life as a single parent with his son, being able to form a close bond with Darrell over the years. Bruce's once normal life, however, soon drastically changed the summer before the then sixteen year old Darrell began his junior year of high school. The Hunters' Game Relationships Darrell Wallace Due to his mother dying from a terminal illness when he was a child, Bruce had ended up forming a close bond with his son, Darrell, over the years since then. Bruce shows that he loves his son and believes that if he dies in the Hunters' Game, he has faith that he'll still be alright, even after his death. When it comes to the rumors about him being in an incestuous relationship with Darrell, however, Bruce bluntly denies those rumors being true, claiming that a father and a son being in a sexual relationship with each other is highly unimaginable. When it's revealed that the rumors of Bruce and Darrell being in an incestuous relationship are actually true through Bucky revealing some of the participants' most darkest secrets, Bruce makes it clear that neither one of them forced each other into the relationship and the entire relationship is completely consensual between both men. Despite this, he was initially ashamed that his secret was out, to the point of calling himself a hypocrite for making his claims about a son and a father having sexual intercourse with each other being immoral when he himself has been doing just that with Darrell, and entered into a state of depression knowing his life will never again be the same. However, with the support and encouragement of the others, he soon managed to overcome his depression and come to terms with his secret now being known, making it his duty to survive the Hunters' Game and reunite with Darrell. After he managed to break out of his depressive slump, Bruce then began to become more open about his relationship with Darrell with his fellow participants. He initially brushed off their relationship as Darrell going through a "phase" as they began having sexual intercourse when Darrell was sixteen and thus still going through puberty, though he eventually realized that his son did have genuine romantic feelings for him with Bruce finding himself feeling the same way for his son. He then started treating their relationship more seriously and while he does state that he never imagined himself ever sleeping with his son, he feels happy to have Darrell in his life regardless of how their relationship turned out, though the two did come to the agreement to keep their relationship a secret due to how incest between family members in general is considered taboo topic to society. Despite this, they did play it risky by sending each other sexual text messages, as shown when Bucky revealed their relationship by revealing a transcript of one of these texts, and Bruce once admitted that they also tend to send each other lewd photographs from time to time. While he does enjoy the sexual attention he and Darrell regularly share with each other through those texts, Bruce did admit that he felt like they were part of the reason as to why the rumors about them started circulating because they were sending them rather often, prompting the accountant to decide to talk with Darrell about keeping their sexting to a minimum at least temporarily when he reunites with him. Yuna Nakamura Gretel Zimmermann Being the only participants that we known to be parents themselves, Bruce was initially on good terms with Gretel when they encountered each other when they entered the Hunters' Game. Bucky Toneido Like his fellow participants, Bruce shows that he absolutely despises Bucky for forcing him into the Hunters' Game, to the point of referring to him as a "psychopath" mainly due to how the Ultimate Balloon Artist takes pleasure in watching the other participants suffer for his own amusement. His hatred for Bucky reached greater lengths, however, when the host of the Hunters' Game revealed his secret of him and his son, Darrell, being in an incestuous relationship to his fellow participants and the viewers watching the Hunters' Game by showing them a transcript of a sexually explicit text conversation between the father and his son. Skills Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Neo:Sub Danganronpa Category:N:SDR Characters Category:Participants Category:Alive